


Make Me Want You

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't usually stay, but Yixing makes him want more.





	Make Me Want You

Relaxed is the first word that comes to mind when Baekhyun stirs from his sleep, eyes weakly opening and then shutting again once the sunlight from the window hits. The second is sore, but in a content kind of way that makes him want to nuzzle into soft sheets as he listens to the heavy rain hitting the glass window and not wake up for days. He almost does until he sits up slowly, letting out a loud yawn in the process, and takes in his surroundings—a messy room and bare, off-white walls that don’t resemble his own. He blinks a few times, trying to adjust to being awake, and stretches his arms above his head as he looks down at the plain blue pillowcases that don’t match the red ones with tiny poodles back at his own place. He glances over the room once more to really make sure it’s not his own.

Baekhyun’s made a mistake and recalls what happened last night.

 

It had started with a call from Jongdae whining over the phone about needing to de-stress because of the week he’s had at his new job. When they met at their favorite pub, along with Chanyeol and Jongin, it was a night filled with nothing but drinking and eating free nacho chips as they listened to Jongdae insisting he should be more than just a glorified paper filer with his credentials. _The big cases were made for me,_ Baekhyun remembered Jongdae saying right before downing his sixth shot and slamming the glass on the table and adding, _it’s not fair,_ as he pouted and asked Chanyeol to trade jobs with him. It only made Chanyeol go into several rants about how his job in marketing wasn’t easy at all.

As the night wound down and Jongin shied away from yet another guy asking to buy him a drink, Baekhyun decided it was best if at least Jongdae called it quits, knowing it would soon end up with his friend trying to sing at the top his lungs and this just wasn’t that type of place. So Baekhyun called Kyungsoo and sent him home, along with a barely sober Chanyeol back to their apartment. The way Jongin had been sliding his shots over to Chanyeol the same way Baekhyun had been scooting his over to Jongdae hadn’t gone unnoticed.

He and Jongin had moved from their table to take a seat at the bar. Unsurprisingly, Jongin had hit it off right away with the bartender, but Baekhyun figured that may have been due to them secretly exchanging longing glances for the past few weeks. He was tall with broad shoulders and the way his lips form into a squared bracket shape every so often was kind of appealing in its own way. He knew it would be good for Jongin to have the bartender as a distraction from not getting placed into a leading role this season at the theater company he danced for, even if nothing came from it besides sex.

While Jongin was busy, Baekhyun had occupied his time sipping on a beer, scouting out the bar someone to take home as well. Sometime later when he had already rejected two men and his beer was down to the last drop another stranger had sat next to him. With one peek to the side Baekhyun was instantly attracted. It was hard not to be when the guy smiled and a deep dimple would form as he spoke an order to the bartender. It wasn’t easy trying to pry his eyes away from a pouty bottom lip that would be perfect to pull between his teeth. And Baekhyun definitely had no difficulties imagining how the stranger’s toned arms could be used to hold his hips tightly as he fucked into him or the way his chest would look with scratches running down.

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to strike up a conversation that the stranger—quickly introducing himself as Yixing—and he easily fell into. His voice was sweet and soothing and it made Baekhyun almost forget he was seeking out his next fuck. But of course all thoughts of Yixing outside the bedroom were abandoned when it was much easier to picture how Yixing would sound saying his name. Soon, Yixing’s hand was running up Baekhyun’s thigh and Baekhyun was whispering into his ear about how much he wanted, _needed_ Yixing to fuck him. After bidding goodbye to Jongin and Yixing’s group of friends, the pair made their way out of the bar and down the street to Yixing’s apartment. There, Yixing and Baekhyun’s clothes were quickly discarded as they made their way to the couch and eventually the bedroom, both high from the buzz of the alcohol and mutual need to get each other off.

 

The last thing he remembers is Yixing kissing him to sleep. And now, for the first time in a long time, he’s the one that has to leave and doesn’t have the luxury of kicking someone out of his place. Baekhyun regrets the fact that he let Yixing drag him to this apartment instead of his own because now he has time to sit and think and let everything from last night settle in when he could have been worrying about how to get Yixing out.

Because now Baekhyun’s only thoughts are of Yixing and how easily he fell apart in his hands. From the way his body was kissed down to how every roll of Yixing’s hips had him panting and moaning for it to never end. Baekhyun doesn’t remember having a fuck this good in a _long_ time, too many nights wasted on men who didn’t know how to use their dick or just weren’t good enough. Maybe he should have gone home with one of the two men he rejected before Yixing because now he wants to stay.

Baekhyun’s made a mistake because now he wants more.

It’s unusual to want this, to want the same person again, but he tells himself getting amazing sex two weekends in a row might be hard to accomplish. He knows his friends will tease him if they ever find out since he’s always been so adamant about never lingering around after sleeping with someone, but the very thought of Yixing touching him again makes it hard to leave.

Baekhyun groans and plops back down to the bed and turns to lie on his side. He then pops one finger into his mouth and makes sure to slick it up with enough spit before reaching behind himself and easily sides the finger inside. He hums at the small feel of pleasure and is a little sore, but figures it won’t be too bad to have Yixing fuck him again. Baekhyun then sits up, eyes roaming the bedroom hoping to see at least his boxer briefs on the floor until he remembers he lost those after he was pushed onto the couch last night. He sighs to himself and stretches his arms once more before climbing out of the bed and walking naked out of the room.

He carefully steps out into the hallway to see Yixing nowhere in sight, but knows where he is once he hears water running. Baekhyun tiptoes through the hall to stop in front of the bathroom and holds his ear as close as possible to the door. He listens in for any kind of movement, but only hears the sound of water being sloshed around. Baekhyun then quietly opens the door and shuts it the same way. After taking a quick piss, he goes over to the sink to wash his hands and use the mouthwash on the counter, figuring it’s better than nothing if things go his way.

Baekhyun then carefully moves over to the shower and watches Yixing’s silhouette continue to move without a pause despite him being this close. Baekhyun takes it as a sign and pulls back the shower curtain and _wow_. Everything is so much better now that he’s sober. Baekhyun swallows hard as his eyes rake over every inch of skin. From admiring how broad Yixing’s shoulders are all the way down to strong thighs and a pretty dick, it only makes him want to touch and grab anywhere he can.

The shocked look on Yixing’s face that turns into a glare does nothing to deter Baekhyun from his goal. He gives a shy smile before stepping in and closing the curtain. He’s face to face with Yixing now, who looks at him like he was supposed to take his clothes and leave as he glances back and forth between him and what he supposes is the door. Baekhyun doesn’t take the hint and instead wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck so they’re flush against each other. Yixing doesn’t move to touch Baekhyun nor does he push him away. The only thing he does do is stare directly at Baekhyun.

“I usually don’t stay,” Baekhyun whispers as one of his hands takes its time to travel down Yixing’s body, appreciating defined muscle underneath his fingertips, until it stops just above his cock.

“I usually don’t let people stay,” Yixing says and grabs Baekhyun by the hips to force him back a tiny bit, but doesn’t let go.

“But,” Baekhyun pauses, turning his gaze away from Yixing’s to stare down as he takes hold of Yixing’s cock by the base. He waits for any sign of protest, but gets nothing and continues, “You’ll make an exception for me,” as he begins to lazily run his hand along his cock.

Yixing then uses a single finger to tilt Baekhyun’s head up by the chin just enough for him to peer up. “I will?” Yixing challenges and then drops his hand from his face to cup Baekhyun’s ass.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs as he feels two fingers tease around his rim before slipping right into him.

“And what if I said no?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer right away; instead he buries his face into the crook of Yixing’s neck and enjoys how Yixing’s fingers slowly slide in and out to the same pace Baekhyun strokes Yixing’s cock. When Yixing removes his fingers, Baekhyun lets out a small whimper and then puts himself at eye level with Yixing. A raise an eyebrow and smirk from Yixing prompts Baekhyun to say, “I think I can convince you.” Baekhyun gives a small kiss to the corner of Yixing’s lips and moves to get down on his knees.

Baekhyun holds Yixing steady at the base as takes in the tip of his cock, sucking lightly before he pulls off and gets a hand twisted in his hair. He takes Yixing back in, going a little further this time and then pulling back off slowly. He repeats the action, a few too many times apparently, until Yixing’s hand tightens onto his hair and his head is forced to tilt back, completely still.

“Thought you were trying to convince me to let you stay, not tease me until I wanted to kick you out,” Yixing says as he takes hold of his own cock to stroke.

“Then put my mouth to good use,” Baekhyun says, voice low, before leaning in to flick his tongue against the tip of Yixing’s cock. He then sucks at the head just as he had earlier. “So?”

Yixing uses his free hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek and presses his thumb down on his bottom lip to coax his mouth open. Baekhyun thinks about resisting just to toy with Yixing again, but he needs to hurry this along to get Yixing’s dick back in him as soon as possible. So he lets his lips fall open, smiling when Yixing guides his cock about halfway in and stops. Baekhyun then takes over, breathing deep as he swallows more of Yixing down until his nose hits hair. Yixing lets out a low moan and Baekhyun looks up to see Yixing’s eyes shut and bottom lip caught between teeth. Baekhyun chuckles as eases off his cock, hollowing his cheeks along the way. It earns him another moan that turns into quick curses when he quickly goes back down to the base and drags his mouth back up and repeats the action over and over and over again. Soon he finds his head being held still and hand grasped on his shoulder as Yixing fucks into his mouth. Baekhyun reaches down to touch himself, loving how Yixing’s cock feels against his tongue, how it stretches his mouth wide. He loves how Yixing uses him and the only things he can do are moan and cling to the other’s thigh, leaving scratches behind.

When his jaw starts to ache and the drool coming from his mouth seems to be a bit too much, Baekhyun covers Yixing’s hands with his own and squeezes down. Yixing slows down his thrusts before pulling completely off. Baekhyun coughs a little as he sits back on his heels to see Yixing shut the water off. Yixing then pulls him up off the tub floor and Baekhyun thinks he’s going to be kissed, but it doesn’t happen. He isn’t sure if he minds at all when Yixing drags him out the shower to pin him against the bathroom door and starts tugging on his cock.

 _Now_ he really expects to be kissed, to have Yixing’s lips slide against his own as Yixing slides into him. But of what he wants doesn’t happen. What he does get is Yixing kissing along his jaw before moving down to nip and suck at his neck. It feels all too much like teasing and Yixing should know from last night how much he wants Yixing’s tongue milking every single moan that it can from him—from a simple flick against his own or a drag across his bottom lip; it doesn’t matter. Baekhyun needs it right now, as much as he did last night, and pouts when Yixing only gives him a quick peck on his lips and then drops down to his knees.

“Get back up here,” Baekhyun whines, making Yixing laugh before he curls his fingers around his balls and massages at them. He then wraps his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s cock and sinks down until he hits the base and Baekhyun can’t find the energy to be too upset.

Yixing starts in the same, slow manner Baekhyun had before—lazily dragging his mouth along his cock—and Baekhyun has to bite back a moan. He can’t let Yixing know he has him so worked up already so he sighs and threads his fingers through Yixing’s hair as his head knocks against the door. It’s nothing short of amazing and if Baekhyun weren’t so set on having Yixing’s dick back in him, he’d come just like this, knowing he’d be fully satisfied before going home. He’s so lost in the way Yixing’s lips move up and down his cock that he doesn’t pay attention to Yixing hooking his thigh over his shoulder or the brief pause Yixing uses to pop his own fingers into his mouth. So of course it comes as a shock when feels two fingers sliding pass his rim until they’re knuckle deep. He looks down to Yixing who only smirks as he glances up and licks up along the underside of his cock.

“ _Yixing_ ,” Baekhyun moans when Yixing starts to move his fingers in and out. “ _I want—_ ” Baekhyun can’t even finish his sentence when Yixing crooks his fingers just right to rub at his prostate over and over again as he takes Baekhyun’s cock back into his mouth. “ _Yixing_.” Baekhyun tugs on Yixing’s hair and the only thing he does is hum around his cock. “ _Yixing—need you—in me,_ ” he manages to get out. Yixing pulls off of Baekhyun’s cock but continues to thrust his fingers inside, confusing Baekhyun. He then runs his hand along Baekhyun’s cock and drags his tongue across the slit.

“Oh, I will be,” Yixing finally says and starts sucking Baekhyun off again, bobbing his head faster than before.

It has Baekhyun gripping and twisting his fingers into Yixing’s hair, not sure whether he should be more focused on grinding down on Yixing’s fingers or fucking into his mouth without a care. Yixing makes the decision for him when Baekhyun’s ass no longer has anything to clench down on and Yixing’s hands hold tight onto his thigh and hip to keep them steady. Baekhyun can only moan out Yixing’s name and let his head fall back against the door as he feels his orgasm near. It doesn’t take much longer for Baekhyun to come, spilling into Yixing’s mouth. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath and gain composure, mind a little blank, and then starts to push at Yixing’s head when he continues to suck his cock. Yixing pulls off with a smile and gently removes his thigh from his shoulder.

Baekhyun is quick to help Yixing off the floor and one of his hands go straight for Yixing’s dick as the other hooks onto the nape of his neck. Yixing pulls Baekhyun in as close as he can by the waist to kiss and lick across his throat before moving to his lips. Baekhyun hums into the kiss with a thought of _finally_ , loving how it’s a little rough and desperate as Yixing tugs his bottom lip between his teeth and licks into his mouth. Baekhyun can tell Yixing’s close to coming when their kisses slow down and lips lightly brush and soon he does, spilling over Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun pecks Yixing’s lips a few time before he reluctantly pulls away to wash his hand off in the sink, but Yixing follows and stands behind him, kissing and nipping along his shoulders. It almost distracts Baekhyun, nearly making him forget he needs to rinse his hand instead of relishing in the way Yixing’s hands tease his nipples or begin to stroke his cock. Thankfully, he has enough sense not to get too swept up in Yixing and finishes cleaning his hand. Once done, Baekhyun feels himself being spun around to face Yixing. His arms automatically loop around Yixing’s neck as he’s brought into a heated kiss and Yixing grabs his ass. It has him anticipating what’s to come, even more so when Yixing lifts him off the ground so he can wrap his legs around the other, their kiss never breaking.

Through the kissing and groping on both sides, Yixing somehow opens the bathroom door to carry Baekhyun back to his bedroom. He lays Baekhyun down onto his bed, settling himself between Baekhyun’s thighs. They then take the time to explore each other’s bodies, something they really couldn’t focus on last night due to lack of sobriety. Baekhyun finds that Yixing’s neck is _extremely_ sensitive with the slightest puff of hair and Yixing discovers just how much Baekhyun loves his thighs being worshiped. Everything leaves Baekhyun dizzy with excitement and pleasure and wanting more even though he shouldn’t. Yixing’s just here to be his entertainment for a night turned morning yet he doesn’t want it to end.

Baekhyun pushes the thought aside to focus on Yixing, on how good he looks between his legs as he sucks on his cock, on how good his hands feel as they clutch onto his thigh and run everywhere within reach across his torso. Baekhyun cards a hand through Yixing’s hair before he’s tugging him up by the arm so he can kiss him again. They both sigh into it and Baekhyun’s shocked by them both keeping in fairly chaste with just their lips moving against each other and a few nips here and there. But of course it doesn’t last that long when Yixing begins to grind his hips down against Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun’s lip part with a hitched breath and Yixing uses the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. It’s more than welcomed as Baekhyun rolls his hips up and nothing but soft pants and quiet moans continue to fill the air.

Soon, everything isn’t enough. As much as Baekhyun enjoys the way Yixing’s tongue curls around his and how their cocks slide against one another, he needs more; he needs to be filled, _quick_. Baekhyun sits up and bends awkwardly to search for the lube he faintly remembers being dropped in the space between the bed and the wall. Once found, he hands over the bottle to Yixing and sits back, resting his weight on his forearms and spreads his legs a bit wider. Baekhyun watches as Yixing coats his fingers with lube and wastes no time in pressing two digits into Baekhyun.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun starts with a shaky breath thanks to Yixing adding another finger. “I need you to fuck me.” He’s in no mood to be teased when they’ve already spent so much time getting each other worked up.

“That eager?” Yixing laughs.

“Yeah,” he sighs in return. “So hurry up.”

Yixing lets out another laugh before he pulls his fingers out and is slicking up his cock with lube. He then shifts Baekhyun’s hips up a bit, more closer to himself, and presses the tip of his cock against Baekhyun’s rim. Baekhyun almost asks Yixing why he isn’t putting on a condom until he remembers they were too drunk to care and fully skipped out on it last night; even a single thought wasn’t given about it when they sucked each other off this morning. Hopefully this means Yixing will actually come in him instead of all over his stomach this time.

Baekhyun grinds his teeth together to suppress the groan that comes with Yixing pushing in slowly, not knowing if it’s from the pain from still being sore or pleasure from just how good it feels to have Yixing filling him up. When Yixing is all the way in, he grips onto the back of Baekhyun’s thighs hard, shoving them downward just slightly, and starts with slow, powerful thrusts. Not long has past and Yixing already has Baekhyun’s eyes rolling back, soft whimpers falling from his lips with each thrust. He revels in the way Yixing's cock slides in and out, how it makes his toes curl and fingers dig into the sheets.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun pants as he rolls his hips down and Yixing starts moving faster, his hands coming to rest over the front of Baekhyun’s thighs now. “Come here.” Baekhyun reaches forward and lays his hands over Yixing’s to try and pull the other close, but it doesn’t work. All Yixing does is cup his hands and use them as leverage to fuck into him a little harder than before. “ _Yixing, I want—_ ” Baekhyun whines, words cut off by moans.

Seconds, minutes go by before Yixing lets go of Baekhyun’s hands to lean forward and kiss him. It’s gentler than what Baekhyun expects, but Baekhyun easily melts into it and crosses his ankles behind Yixing’s back so he can’t escape. Yixing doesn’t seem to mind as his thrusts slow and he becomes more focused on kissing Baekhyun.

“Are you going to let me fuck you properly or keep me in place so I can kiss you more?” Yixing mumbles between kisses, his movements nearly stalling.

“Ah, but you’re so good at both,” Baekhyun says when he completely breaks away from Yixing and trails his fingers down his back. “How am I supposed to choose?”

Yixing chuckles at Baekhyun’s words and leans back in to kiss him softly, a bit lazily, but that soon turns into something more intense as their hands start to wander. Baekhyun’s feet gradually fall back to the bed, allowing Yixing to sit up and hold Baekhyun by the waist to give long, languid thrusts up into him. His back arches and he goes from chewing on his bottom lip to suppress the moans and outright praising Yixing between each one. He barely knows Yixing yet he can easily see himself becoming addicted to everything he has to give.

When Yixing pulls completely out, Baekhyun uses the opportunity to roll over and get on all fours, wiggling his ass in invitation. He feels Yixing immediately grab onto his hips to pull him back towards him; Yixing slides right back in. When he’s pressed all the way in, Yixing leans over Baekhyun to kiss lick and suck down his spine and back up to his neck. If his skin wasn’t already red and bruised from last night, Baekhyun’s sure it would be by now thanks to every touch and kiss Yixing has marked him with from today alone. He can’t even be mad, not when the memory of this morning will be scattered across his skin as a reminder of just how satisfying this— _Yixing_ —was.

Baekhyun takes a few moments to relax and enjoy just how good it feels to have Yixing’s cock drag in and out. He then pillows his head into the crook of his arm and reaches down for his own cock to stroke, aching need for more.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun pants as he rolls his hips back. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” Yixing slowly pulls out his cock and Baekhyun waits with anticipation as the seconds go by and his ass clenches down on nothing. When Yixing doesn’t get back in him Baekhyun whines, “ _Yixing. Fuck me. I need you_ ,” and he hopes he sounds desperate.

“Louder,” Yixing says, voice low, and Baekhyun lets out a small whimper when Yixing only drags the tip of his cock down the cleft of his ass. But he’s already sounded needy before so once more wouldn’t hurt.

Baekhyun repositions himself so his palms lie flat on the bed and arms stand straight again. Then much louder than before, Baekhyun begs, “ _Please, Yixing. I need you to fuck me. Please I—_ ” Before Baekhyun can finish, Yixing thrusts his cock back in quickly, fucking him hard into the mattress. Baekhyun’s arms give out as Yixing pounds into him, hitting his spot over and over. Baekhyun is reduced to nothing but mere moans, his mouth hanging open as he tries to form words, to call out Yixing’s name.

Yixing stops suddenly, only to pull Baekhyun up by his arms so his chest is pressed against Baekhyun’s back. He keeps one hand at Baekhyun’s waist and the other around his chest; Baekhyun reaches back to take hold of the side of Yixing’s head and digs his nails into his thighs with his free hand. They meet for a kiss that’s more of Baekhyun tugging Yixing’s bottom lip between his own, but soon turns into nothing more than them panting against one another as Yixing sets up an even faster pace than before, fucking up hard into Baekhyun. It feels even deeper than before and all Baekhyun can do is whimper and try to meet every single one of Yixing’s thrusts.

Continued whispers of _fuck you feel so good_ and _just like that_ from Yixing put Baekhyun even more on edge and he knows he’s close when he feels his stomach tighten, everything becoming entirely too hot. Baekhyun wraps his hand around his cock, using quick strokes to hurry and get himself off; Yixing’s hand comes to join his own. It isn’t long before he’s coming into his own hand, Yixing’s name on his lips and Yixing strokes him through his orgasm. He can tell Yixing’s close too, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He clenches down hard on Yixing’s cock and grinds down, pushing through the pain of how sensitive he is.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yixing moans out as he comes inside and his grip on Baekhyun loosens.

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, loving the way he’s able to fully feel every twitch and pulse of Yixing’s cock as Yixing rides out his orgasm. He gives Yixing a quick peck to the corner of his lips before Yixing’s hands slowly unwind themselves from his body. As soon as he’s free, Baekhyun collapses forward, too weak to do anything else. Yixing carefully pulls out then rolls Baekhyun onto his back and lies right beside him, eyes closed. Baekhyun frowns, not knowing if he should hurry off to gather his clothes and leave or if it’d be okay to lie here for a while until he had enough energy to walk. He turns to his side and throws his leg over Yixing’s lower half to gauge his reaction. Yixing does nothing at first, letting the seconds tick by, until he’s yawning and cracking open an eye to stare at Baekhyun. He then turns to his side as well, scooting in close so their limbs begin to intertwine as he leads them into a kiss. It’s unhurried and somehow sweet though he’s kissing a stranger and Baekhyun wonders if Yixing would mind if he asked for his number, knowing his interest lies in more than sex. He wouldn’t even mind the nonstop teasing from his friends.

“It’s still raining,” Baekhyun points out when they finally force their lips apart, hoping he can manage to steer the conversation into asking for Yixing’s number. “Do you happen to have an umbrella you don’t want?”

“Or you could just stay for a while,” Yixing says quietly as his hand travels down Baekhyun’s spine and then cups his ass. He presses another kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and continues, “And let me fuck you again later.”

As tempting as that sounds, Baekhyun knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it. “My ass needs a break,” he pouts, almost wishing Yixing hadn’t fucked him so hard.

Yixing tsks then says, “Then give me your number.”

Baekhyun blinks rapidly, unable to believe what he just heard. And here he thought he’d have to be the one who asked. He doesn’t answer right away; instead he hums into the lazy kisses Yixing brings him into.

“I might give you my number if you cook me breakfast,” Baekhyun says almost instantly after they break.

Yixing rolls eyes, amused look on his face, and sits up prompting Baekhyun to do the same. “Do you just want free food or are you actually planning to pick up when I call?”

“Both,” he yawns. “I want your dick and free food.”

Yixing snorts, “Okay,” and gets up out of bed and takes Baekhyun’s hand in his own so he can do the same. “Hopefully my cooking is decent enough and doesn’t scare you away.” Baekhyun’s sure anybody’s cooking would be better than his own and even if it were horrible, it wouldn’t stop him from handing out his number. But there’s one tiny thing that could.

“I’ll definitely give you my number if you can tell me my name,” Baekhyun says, recalling that Yixing hasn’t mentioned him by name once since the day started, wondering if it was only him who bothered to remember a single name. Though he’s sure spending the entire night crying out some form of Yixing’s name might have helped a little, Baekhyun knows he wouldn’t have forgotten him even if they didn’t end up spending the night together. He’d at least like to think he was more than memorable from conversation alone and that’s why Yixing let him stay, not because he wanted his dick sucked again.

Yixing nods his head with a smile and says, “Let’s go shower so we can eat,” as he motions for Baekhyun to follow him out of the bedroom. Baekhyun doesn’t even have a second to be disappointed about his name not being mentioned when Yixing continues “Oh, and just as a heads up, I’m definitely sucking you off again before you leave. Is that okay Baekhyun?”

Yixing turns just in time to catch Baekhyun leaping into him, huge grin on his face as they meet for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to imagine them spending the rest of the day together until Baekhyun has to meet with Kyungsoo for dinner.
> 
> I hope you liked it ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
